


This way!

by mocahuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocahuma/pseuds/mocahuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little something I came up with on the spot for my children at the daycare. They wanted me to write them a story and in about ten minutes I came up with this.<br/>It's a sweet story with a charming lesson that we all, at times, need a reminder of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This way!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this was written in 10 minutes grammar will be iffy/probably horrible

Two friends were at a crossroad one wanted to go right and one wanted to go left. They argued until they got so mad that they parted ways. While they each went their separate way they began to talk as if the other was there and forgot that they chose different paths. Soon they began to miss each other. When they reached the next crossroad they realized they both went in a circle and happened to meet in the middle. The two friends apologized and together they decided to go straight ahead discovering the new path together.


End file.
